Movie Star
by Shelamnia
Summary: Alex is subjected to the worst, isn't he? Basically PWP. Smut. Don't like, don't read.


AN: _**THIS HAS EXPLICIT GAY SEX SCENES**_.

_**Don't like, don't read!**_

Ok?

Got it?

Good.

It starts out as humor and jumps into the sex - don't let it catch you off guard if you don't like it. We good? Yeah.

If this is your thing, you're gonna _love_ this. _Bon appetit_!

* * *

Alex glared at the head of MI6. "What could you want from me _now_? You've ruined my entire life!"

Blunt grinned evilly. "Well, Alex, we decided that we have screwed you over pretty badly thus far, and so we should screw you over completely."

Alex stared, dumbfounded by the man's incomprehensible logic. "What?"

"We're going to screw you over. Literally."

Alex blinked. "Literally." He paused, digesting what Blunt had said. "Like, as in, you're actually going to screw me?"

Blunt's evil grin widened marginally. Alex felt a shiver run up his spine. "Yes, as a matter of fact."

Alex's expression said all that needed to be said.

Blunt coughed, regaining his composure. "Ahem. Well, not us, exactly. But some of us. You see, Alex-"

"We've had some slight funding issues these past few years," Mrs. Jones jumped in, tactfully. "To fix this, we want you to star in a movie series."

"A porn movie series," Blunt added helpfully.

Alex looked between the two of them. "A porn – no." Alex stood up. "No," he repeated, clarifying. "I won't do it. I'm underage, in case you hadn't noticed!"

Blunt chuckled. "Oh, but Alex, you _will_ do it. You'll do it a lot, in fact."

Alex gaped at him. "But you don't have any blackmail left! Jack's dead!"

Blunt responded with some unbelievably convincing reasons. Like, so good you can't imagine it.

Alex gaped at him some more. After a minute, he said, "Fine. Fine, I'll do your – GODDAMN ENGLISH! I meant I'll complete your… mission."

Mrs. Jones breathed a sigh of relief. Blunt looked unusually happy. Alex looked as pissed off as hell.

* * *

"Ben?!"

"Call me Fox. We're on duty, Cub. And they make great porn star names."

Alex wasn't sure he could be any angrier or more embarrassed than he was in that moment. "Oh, so _you're_ the one screwing me over, then."

Ben – or Fox, Alex supposed – only grimaced a little bit and turned away from him, opening the car door. "Well, something like that. It just so happens to be that everyone in K-Unit is gay, so Special Operations made us all part of their porn project. We're all going to be screwing you!"

Alex's mouth dropped open. "WHAT?! THAT'S RIDICULOUS! HOW COULD THAT EVER –"

Ben pushed him into the car and slammed the door in his face. "We've got no time to lose, Alex! Off we go!"

* * *

"Cub!" Wolf gaped at the newcomer to the porn house. "You! You're not the new team member, are you?!"

Alex glared at Ben, who was just behind him.

"Yes, I am."

Eagle popped out from behind Wolf. "You're a bit young, aren't you?"

Alex shrugged. "Well, it's not like Special Operations has ever paid any attention to my age."

Snake popped out from the other side. "Hm. Well, we'd better let them in anyway. This could be fun, you know."

Alex followed as they all went inside before him. The house was a small, four-person-size building.

"There are hidden cameras everywhere, always recording," Snake informed Alex. "It becomes the footage for the film."

Alex blinked. "We're being recorded right now?!"

"Yes."

Alex scrunched his eyebrows together and said, "I don't think this is how they make real porn movies."

Snake shrugged and led him further down the hallway. "Not normal ones. We make the _best_, so it's different. Like how reality TV is unpredictable, so it's more interesting that other shows. Or like how a live news program gets a better scoop."

Alex seriously doubted all of his statements.

They arrived at a pair of doorframes. One was labeled "KINKY" and the other was labeled "VANILLA". Alex peeked into each. There was one double bed in each. Alex looked around a little more and saw that there was a bathroom, but no more. No doors, to boot.

"So… where are the normal bedrooms? And the doors?" Alex ventured.

"This is it. The entrance, the kitchen, a study, these bedrooms, the hall, and the bathroom. Doors would encourage us to close each other out, so we got rid of them. It's cramped but cozy and great for sex."

Alex closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yeah, about that – "

"You done with your tour, Snake?" Eagle interrupted. Alex turned to face him and saw that he wasn't wearing any clothes. Alex immediately turned back to Snake. "I'll tell him about the ground rules, if you're done."

"Go ahead," Snake answered. "Is Wolf free? He gives such great hand jobs, and I could use one right now."

Alex blushed fiercely. He accidently glanced down and saw that, sure enough, Snake was tenting. He turned to face the wall in favor of either of them.

"He's getting Fox off in the study. You know they are. Handymen and all that." Alex didn't see the wink Eagle sent Snake. "I'll get you after I get Cub up to speed."

Alex wasn't sure he could get any redder.

"Hey, come on," Eagle said, apparently redirecting his attention to Alex. "We need to talk about the house rules here. Don't want to leave Snake waiting too long, yeah?"

Alex closed his eyes and leaned against the wall. "I think I need to get out of here," he muttered inaudibly to himself.

Eagle nudged him. "How about we go to the kitchen?"

* * *

"Okay, so rule number one: you never touch yourself."

Alex stared at him. "What?"

Eagle looked at him. "What what?"

Alex made a frustrated groan. "What do you mean by that?"

Eagle made an 'oh!' face. "It usually means that you don't jerk yourself off. We interpreted that one a little liberally, so we don't dress ourselves, either. Only other people can get you off or dress or undress you."

Alex bit his lip and nodded once. "Right. I think there's something I need to – "

"Rule number two!" Eagle exclaimed. "We talk about everything that happened the previous day at a special meeting every morning at noon in the kitchen. No exceptions."

Alex strived to say what he needed to say. "Look, I really – "

"Rule three: you keep the kinky and vanilla rooms straight, unless the partition's down. Anywhere else is free game."

"Eagle – "

"Rule four: confidence. You build others up and you build up your own."

"Hey – "

"Last important rule: we use traffic signals to tell each other if we need to slow down or not. 'Green light' for 'go'. We assume green unless someone says otherwise. 'Yellow light' for 'slow down'. 'Red light' for 'stop'. We have hand signals, too, but you probably – "

"RED LIGHT!" Alex all but yelled in his face.

Eagle blinked, taken aback. "What is it?"

"I _don't_ want to be here!"

Eagle blinked again. "But you must have given consent. You wouldn't be here if you didn't give consent."

Fox materialized in the doorway to the study. Wolf was right behind him, grinning wolfishly. "He did to the heads. I don't know more than that."

Alex slammed his head against the table and spoke into it. "I do _not_ want to be – "

Wolf jumped in. "Give us a chance, Cub. It's not as bad as you think."

Alex let his head slip to one side. "I just lost my last family member. I don't want to be filmed, let alone filmed doing intimate things. Tell me, how is it _not_ as bad I think it is?"

Wolf nodded a few times, thinking. "I was talking about life here. Not your life in general."

The phone rang.

"Hello?" Wolf answered. He waited for the other end of the line to answer. "It's for Cub."

"Hello?" Alex's eyebrow twitched as the speaker went on. "Oh yes, I remember now." The speaker talked for a little longer. "I get the point." Alex hung up.

"Well?" Eagle asked.

Alex rubbed his temples. "I'm in." He cursed English under his breath. "I mean I'm not leaving."

Wolf raised an eyebrow. "Okay. Then, Eagle explained everything, right?"

"I only got to the signals," Eagle said. "But that should be enough, right?"

Wolf nodded. "So, Cub, ever had sex before?"

Alex closed his eyes, took a deep breath, opened his eyes, and shook his head.

"Really?" Ben asked. "I would've figured you for a player."

"You've certainly got the looks," Eagle chipped in.

Snake hummed his agreement.

Alex looked at them, one by one. They all looked strong and muscular. Handsome, too - rugged, in Wolf's case. Wolf looked serious. Eagle was still naked, but he was sitting such that Alex could only see his upper half. His chest was well-defined, and he wasn't bad looking. Fox looked recently undone, and Alex remembered what Eagle had said. Snake seemed a little tense.

_Oh shit_, Alex thought, his cheeks heating up. He was getting aroused himself.

"I - I'm going to take a shower," Alex muttered.

Wolf nodded, once. "Want me to undress you?"

Alex blushed. "No!" He cursed his hormones. "No, thank you."

"I'll do it," Ben offered. "You're not undressing yourself, you know."

Alex turned away from them and lent against the counter. It was cool and hard to the touch - some kind of stone. Alex put both his hands on it, trying to calm himself.

Hands touched his hips, gently. Alex jumped and froze, putting his own hands over the hands on his hips. They were warm, and he could feel the pulse of whomever they belonged to. Alex could feel his heart skip a little faster. His own hands felt cold and clammy from nervousness.

A chin bumped the side of the nape of his neck. He could feel stubble, and a warm voice ghosted across the back of his ear. "I think you need a hand - not just undressing, either," Wolf's voice rumbled out, low and sultry. Alex could feel him talking.

"Oh, he's shy, is he?" Eagle said in the background.

"Yes, Eagle," Snake answered. "So let's leave them to it, yeah? You said you'd do me."

"Mm," Eagle hummed in agreement. Alex heard his chair scrape back and footsteps leaving the room. He almost wanted to call out to them for help, but his tongue tried to swallow itself. If he was honest, on some level he _wanted_ what Wolf was offering. Really, really badly.

"Can I help?" Ben - no, Fox asked.

Wolf hummed. Alex could feel his throat vibrate against his neck. Wolf's chest was pressing into his back, warm and muscular. Alex breathed in sharply as Wolf's hands slid up his sides under his shirt. They were hot against his bare skin. His own hands hovered at his sides, unsure.

Then the hands were gone. Wolf disappeared from behind him. Alex dry-swallowed. He was turned on, and if he turned around both of them would see.

"Let's go to the bedroom," Fox said softly. "It'll be better for Cub." He tugged at one of Alex's elbows. "Come on."

Alex stuttered. "B-but I'm not..." he trailed off, not sure at all what he wanted to say or if he even wanted to stop what he thought they wanted to do to him.

"Yellow light?" Fox asked, curling his fingers around Alex's bicep, more insistent.

Alex nodded once, sharply, and looked down. He could see himself tenting, but Fox couldn't yet. He could feel blood rushing up to his ears, reddening them, as he turned to let Fox lead him away.

* * *

They had taken him into the "vanilla" room. He was lying on the bed, fully clothed in his jeans and t-shirt, face-up. Fox and Wolf took seats on either side of him.

Fox reached out first, his hands lukewarm but firm and strong. Alex swallowed as Fox took his hands and pulled them up over his head, grasping both of his wrists with one hand. The other slowly trailed down his arm and side, leaving a tingling path behind. Fox was leaning over Alex now. Alex looked up at him, completely lost. It felt good, but Alex was a little nervous.

Fox must have seen it. "You won't need your hands." He let his hand slid down further and further. Alex tensed.

Fox's hand stopped at the small of Alex's waist and started rubbing circles there. _That felt nice_, Alex thought, relaxing gradually. It also made him want more of - of - _something_. Alex wasn't sure what he wanted. His eyelids fluttered shut and he let out a long, contented breath.

He jumped as Fox's cheek brushed his. He opened his eyes and saw Wolf, looking - jealous? Probably just angry. "Gods, you're _so_ sexy," Fox murmured in his ear, soft and low. Alex drew a sharp intake of breath as Fox dug his fingers into his side through his shirt. Then he did it again. And again.

Alex released some of the tension in his abdomen as he realized Fox was _massaging_ that one part of his side.

Wow.

Then the hand moved, circling its way up across Alex's stomach and up the middle of his chest. The air in the room breezed across his stomach as Fox dragged his shirt up a little, exposing his waist just a little.

Fox traced Alex's collarbone and ran his fingertips up the side of his neck to capture the side of Alex's jawbone opposite Fox. He rested his arm on Alex's chest. Alex's breath hitched. A shiver ran down his entire body at Fox's touch on his neck. Fox's forearm was practically holding him down now.

"You like something, you let us know, yeah?" Fox said into Alex's ear.

Alex nodded a little bit.

Wolf moved down the bed a little, a little out of Alex's view. Then Alex felt him. He was crawling over Alex, and - no -

Too late, Alex realized Wolf was kneeling on his lower thighs. Wolf's feet were between Alex's legs, propping him up, and his knees were on either side of Alex.

Meaning Alex was essentially trapped. Aroused and trapped.

Suddenly, Wolf's hands were on the waistband of his trousers, tugging them to one side. The fabric of his jeans was rubbing against him in a really uncomfortable way through his boxers. Alex breathed in sharply and made to grab Wolf's hands.

But Fox was holding his wrists, and Alex only succeeded in shifting his weight a little.

Fox's breath ghosted over his ear, hot and damp. "Wolf knows _exactly_ what he's doing, Cub. Just relax and enjoy it."

Alex's breathing grew a little erratic. It dawned on him _exactly_ what Wolf was about to do. "I'm - I'm not - "

Alex tried to lift his legs up and away, but he only shifted his pelvis into the bed. Wolf let out an amused snort, but didn't say anything. Then he tugged down the zipper on Alex's fly, which was now beside his penis instead of on top of it.

" - ah..." Alex trailed off. He could feel the vibrations of the zipper being undone against his cock, trailing straight down to his balls and releasing him from his pants altogether. It felt like Wolf was pulling down his fly purposefully slowly. At least his boxers were covering him, still.

"You're not what?" Fox asked him.

Alex closed his eyes and tried not to think about how badly his body wanted release. Or Wolf's hands, which were now resting on his hips. "I'm not as l-large as..."

Fox put his finger over Alex stopped, mouth open. Alex breathed out. He suddenly felt humiliated. "Of course you're not," Fox said quietly. "You're still growing. But that's nothing to be embarrassed by." His hand slid down, forearm grazing Alex's chest. His fingers jabbed into Alex's midriff. "And _damn_, you're sexy," Fox breathed, low enough that Alex was sure Wolf couldn't hear what he said.

Alex turned his head away, suddenly unsure what he wanted. He knew what his body wanted. He felt a little too hot for comfort, and he was sweating a little bit. He wasn't sure he'd ever felt this _hard_ down there, either.

"Hn..." Alex whimpered, voice catching on a high note as he closed his mouth. Fox was gently digging into his stomach and lower chest, and it felt _good_.

Fox's lips were on his earlobe. "You're beautiful."

Alex closed his eyes and tried to relax a little bit. Maybe gain a little of his normal thought processes back, too, since it seemed all the blood in his head was now down south.

But Wolf thwarted any attempts at composure.

He pressed his palm into Alex's dick through his boxers, pushing down. Alex cried out, half in surprise and half in pleasure, and thrust his hips up into Wolf's hand. His eyes snapped open, and he arched his back. But he couldn't move very far, and that turned him on even more. Not that he was going to say that.

But Wolf stopped there. A whimper that sounded distinctly as if Alex desired more escaped Alex's lips.

"Can I get a green light?" Wolf asked, speaking for the first time since they'd entered the bedroom.

"Please," Alex managed, higher than normal. Wolf's hand on his cock was hot. Alex could feel his pulse.

Wolf paused. "Say it."

Alex licked the roof of his mouth, rolling the syllables around his mouth before letting them out. "Green light," he whispered.

Wolf pulled the fabric of Alex's boxers aside, exposing his dick to the air.

Just as Alex was about to pull away from the relative cold, Wolf's hot hand gripped his dick tightly. Alex thrust up. He felt like he was on fire, and Wolf wasn't letting up at all. He just held on tightly, not moving that hand at all. The other left his hip in favor of something Alex couldn't see.

Alex let out a groan of frustration, writhing under their grip on him. Fox _still_ was massaging his midriff, and Alex wasn't sure which sensation was demanding more of his attention.

Suddenly, a lot of something cold and wet - maybe slimy - dropped down onto the head of his cock. Alex gasped. Wolf was releasing pressure at the top, letting the cold liquid pool in the top of his hand.

Alex turned his head as far as it would go, not sure if he wanted to look or not. He didn't have any control, and _that_ was a turn-on in its own way. There were too many sensations going on all over his body. Fox was nuzzling his exposed neck now.

Then Wolf's free hand pinned Alex's hip to the mattress. He started squeezing his other hand's fingers around Alex's dick alternatively. The pooled liquid dribbled down between his fingers and Alex's cock.

Alex moaned without meaning to. It felt _amazing_ - and now Wolf was sliding his hand _up_ and _down_ and -

"_Wolf,_" Alex managed to gasp out. How was Wolf _doing_ that?

Fox hummed, deep and drawn out, next to his ear. His hand was exploring more of Alex's midriff now, kneading everywhere it went. It accented the pleasurable feeling coursing throughout his veins. But Alex couldn't concentrate on anything but that hot vice encasing his dick.

He was getting closer and closer to the edge of _something_, and he didn't know what. When he jerked off in the shower, alone, it felt _nothing_ like this.

Wolf settled into a rhythm that was slowly increasing in speed. Alex's eyes pinched shut in pleasure. "A~ah," Alex moaned somewhat quietly, louder than he'd intended. He hadn't meant to say it louder than a whisper, if at all.

"Fuck," he heard Wolf mutter. But Alex was beyond caring. If Wolf kept going like that Alex would be done in no time.

Alex moaned a little louder, trailing off into a whimper as Wolf pumped him harder and harder. Pleasure was exploding inside of him and -

"_Wolf!_" Alex came, spurting seed all over himself and Fox. But Wolf didn't even stop pumping until Alex's dick was limp as usual. It seemed to last for ages, and it felt _so good_.

Alex was trembling, completely undone. He didn't want to move at all. He didn't want to think. He just wanted to revel in the aftermath his hormones had left him in. And Fox was still massaging his midriff, steady and gentle. He let go of Alex's wrists and sat up, but Alex didn't move his arms at all. He just closed his eyes.

He twitched and trembled and whimpered when Wolf stimulated a few nerves putting his dick back into his pants. Then they stayed like that for a long minute. Finally, Wolf got off Alex and sat down opposite Fox.

"How was that, Cub?" he asked.

Alex opened his eyes and blinked slowly. He mumbled, "Nn..."

Fox chuckled, still rubbing at Alex's stomach. "I think you blew his mind, Wolf."

Wolf smiled. "Did you like that, Cub?"

Alex smiled in a post-orgasm haze. "Yeah..."

Wolf shook his head, still smiling. "God, you're hot."

Alex grinned at him, not really thinking. "Thanks. 'N Thanks. For..." Alex waved a hand in a circle. "...that."

"You're welcome," Wolf answered. "You want to take a shower?"

Alex shook his head. "'M sleepy."

"Okay."

Fox smiled. "This is going to be fun."

* * *

AN: ...I thought I'd never post this. But then I didn't know what I would do with this.

I hope you liked it. I don't know if I'll write any more like this. I've set up a pseudo-plot, as you can see. If you want to use this universe (if it can be called that) to write a PWP too (maybe with more than 3 people?), send me a link to it in a PM or review and I'll list it right here.

Also, I'm not backing this up. So if anyone actually reports it, then it's gone forever. (So... if you've got a livejournal, please post it there under my name. I don't have one.)


End file.
